


Leftovers

by goawayimreading (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Empires & Puzzles AU, Gen, I mean if you have a shipper mind you can see the signs I guess, i ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goawayimreading
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata live as Recruits in a kingdom far, far away from this universe. Loosely (okay not that loosely) based on the game 'Empires and Puzzles' on mobile. Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! or Empires and Puzzles. Unbeta'd.





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first acceptable-ish length fic (my first 'fic' was like two sentences lmao). I'm sorry for any OOC-ness; I've only watched like four episodes of the first season of HQ so far. Somehow, I pulled some inspiration out of nowhere to write this though when I should have been writing my English, Literature, AND Debating. Oh yeah, this isn't shippy but do whatever the hell you want. I know I'M shipping them, at least. Again, this is unbeta'd.

### Chapter One

"Seriously?"  
Upon seeing Hinata, Kageyama's face set into a deadpan expression. Why was he here? Where were all the other Recruits?  
"What? Are you not glad to see me?" Hinata pouted. "All of the other Recruits left to train with the Heroes," he explained.  
A sigh escaped Kageyama's mouth. He knew what that entailed.

Although they were called Recruits, a more apt name would have been prisoners. Yes, they were treated just like any other citizen of the kingdom, but this was only so one of them would be worthy enough to be dubbed a Hero after training. The best of the Heroes would join a Team of five, and the best Team were a group of five that singlehandedly fought enemies of the kingdom.

To be frank, the Recruits were the lowest of the low. Most of them died in training, and even if they survived to be a lower ranked Hero, those lower Heroes would be die fighting the higher ranked Heroes so that those Heroes could become stronger.

Since Recruits were sent to the training arenas in groups of four or five, Kageyama would always be the odd one out. Because of this, Kageyama never made an effort to become close with the other recruits which set a cycle into motion. People who made friends with other Recruits wanted to die together. If Kageyama never joined a group, he would never need to volunteer to train because a group who wanted to die together would. He was used to this; it was how he had survived for so long. The thought of escape filled his mind daily.

This was, of course, until Hinata, a short, bright boy, arrived two months after he came and singlehandedly blocked his plans of escape.

Hinata seemed to have recognised Kageyama the minute he saw him. Kageyama found himself being borderline stalked by the boy (because that's what they were. Boys. Kageyama may have been the same age as Hinata, but their height difference enabled him to call him a boy, at least in his mind.) daily. They settled into a routine of Hinata asking Kageyama to verse him in a match and Kageyama refusing. Kageyama didn't even know how Hinata recognised him. He certainly didn't recognise Hinata. He definitely would've remembered that wild hair and that bright personality, he thought to himself. Definitely.

"Hey, Kageyama, I know you're prone to dramatic flashbacks but this one has gone for a long time now, you know." Hinata's voice snapped Kageyama out of his flashback.  
"Huh?"  
"Seriously! It's been, like, twenty minutes!"  
"You waited twenty minutes for me to stop?"  
"Well…" Hinata quickly glanced left and right. "Who else will tell the readers what's happening?" He whisper-shouted.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing! WELL, it looks like it's just us again!" Brushing it off, Kageyama realised that this was the fifth time they'd been the leftovers.  
"Don't you dare go into a flashback again!"  
"I'm not!" Tch. As if he would. Unanswered questions filled his mind. Why was Hinata sticking with him? Why did there just have to be two leftovers? Why-  
"I can see you overthinking things! Stop ignoring me!"  
Tch. Hinata caught him.


End file.
